


Russian fairy and forbidden love

by thegirlmadeofdreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, BDSM, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Underage Sex, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlmadeofdreams/pseuds/thegirlmadeofdreams
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky (24) is accomplished skater wining one golden medal after another. Viktor Nikiforov (13) is a young boy, sent to Petersburg to become professional skater himself and thanks to coincidence they end up living and training together. But Yuri might end up training young Viktor in more then just skating.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Russian fairy and forbidden love

Yuri finished changing in the locker room, he was going to just drop by Yakov’s office to say goodbye to him and then head home. Season was over and with three golden medals, Yuri was very satisfied about his results. At the age 24 he was the best skater in Russia, maybe even in the entire world. It was actually his day off today but he still came to practice. He loved ice so much he couldn’t stay away very long. As he came closer to the office he heard an argument and somebody crying.

"We can’t possibly send him to boarding school or children’s home, he won’t be able to skate anymore Lilia!" yelled Yakov.

"But he can’t live with you either old man, you drink too much and there isn’t any space in your apartment. You took in Yuri and he moved to live by himself in the dormitory the first day he turned fifteen."

"Then let the boy stay with you, please. He doesn’t have anybody and Nikolayevich was our friend."

"Yes, he was. But he changed. We haven’t spoken in years. And I travel all the time because of the job, I cannot leave 13-year-old unattended for weeks and if he were to travel with me, he cannot very well skate, can he?" asked Lilia annoyed.

Yuri knocked on the office and entered. "What is all this yelling about? And who is that?"

"That" Yakov gestured towards the sobbing boy on the couch curled up and hugging his legs, "that is Viktor Nikiforov whose father send him to us for training and disappeared god knows where."

"And he will skate at our rink? " asked Yuri.

"We certainly hope so, he is one of the most talented juniors in Russia at the moment. He can land quads, even though he shouldn’t yet." Lilia frowned. "But the whole situation with his father is ridiculous. His father send him from Moskva with signed papers about giving up his guardianship to Yakov, he basically washed his hands clean of the boy. And his phone number suddenly doesn’t exist anymore. We had a friend in Moskva check his apartment but he is gone, there was nothing left there. And he doesn’t have any other family members. " Lilia explained.

Yuri looked again at the sobbing mess of a boy on the sofa and felt incredibly sorry for him, not only because no matter how talented he was, his father just left him but also because apparently nobody wanted or could take him.

"He can stay with me. I have an extra bedroom." Yuri said and looked at the boy who met his eyes. Yuri could see a glimmer of hope in there.

"Yuratchka, that would honestly be wonderful. But you would be responsible for him. He doesn’t even know Petersburg." Said Lilia.

"I will take full responsibility. But I have a condition. I want to be his trainer."

"But Yura, when I asked you to help me train the juniors you weren’t interested. And this one will need extra attention, I want him to compete for our team." Yakov frowned.

"Yeah, I didn’t want to train a group of average teenagers, but if I have a chance on training an exceptionally talented one, I’m going to take it." Yuri said.

"This is honestly the best possible solution we could hope for Yakov. Isn’t it? " Lilia asked and Yakov nodded.

"There is only one thing left to do then." Yuri moved closer the boy. "Hello Viktor, sorry for talking about you like if you weren’t there. I don’t want to do this without knowing what you think. Do you want to stay with me and be my student?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, please." Viktor whispered and Yuri smiled at him.

"Good. Then take your things and let’s go home. It’s late. Goodnight Lilia, Yakov. Book me extra time to train with Viktor on the ice and sign him up with juniors for ballet, okay?" Yuri said as he walked out of office.

Viktor quickly grabbed his backpack and small suitcase and hurried after him, wiping his face with his sleeve. They walk quietly to the car and got inside. The seats were leather and cold and Viktor couldn’t help but shudder. Yuri saw that and as soon as he started the car he turned on the heating. The car engine roared softly as they drove home.

*

"So Viktor, this is the living room with kitchen, at the end of the corridor, there is a bathroom. On the right side there is my bedroom and on the left side, there is guest room – that will become your room. You can have shower and so on first but I want you ready for bed in 20 minutes, understood?" Yuri asked and Viktor nodded and hurried to the bathroom. 

What a good boy he is, Yuri thought. Totally obedient, unlike him when he was Viktor’s age. He used to be such a brat. He must have given Yakov and Lilia more then a few wrinkles. 

Viktor came out of bathroom only in his boxer briefs and stood in front of Yuri who was lounging in a armchair with a diet coke in his hand. Viktor’s long hair was all wet.

"I brushed my teeth, showered and I’m ready for bed." Viktor said. 

"You are not. Where are your pajamas?" Yuri sighed but nevertheless he was pleased by Viktor getting ready fast, like he told him to.

"I forgot to take them. Dad sent me away in a rush." Viktor explained.

"And your hair is all wet, if you sleep like this you will get sick." Yuri complained.

"I… I just didn’t know if I was allowed to use the hair dryer. I didn’t want to do something that would give you bad impression about me." Viktor’s expression looked like he will soon start crying again.

Yuri stood up and caressed his shoulder to comfort him a little. "It’s okay Viktor, this will be your home now and I will take care of you. I’m not going to sent you away. Let me find you something to wear and then I will dry your hair." Yuri went to his bedroom. After a few minutes rummaging in the wardrobe he found what he was looking for. Baby blue checkered pajama set he got from Lilia last Christmas. He went back to the living room and handed it to Viktor. "Here, wear this. You can keep it."

Viktor slipped into the soft cotton pajamas. It was a little bit big for him but felt wonderful against his skin. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Now, let’s dry your hair." He caught Viktor’s hand and led him to the bathroom. There was a bench that Yuri usually left his clothes on when he had shower. He moved the bench in front of the mirror and motioned for Viktor to sit there. Then he took some leave in conditioner and applied it into the lengths of Viktor’s silver hair. It was very strange shade of cool blond and he wondered for a second if the boy was actually albino. But he had task at hand, he divided Viktor hair into four sections and then started softly untangling the first part, then he took hairdryer and dried the hair on round ceramic brush. He repeated the process with other sections. He took his time and was very careful no to pull. Once he was done, Viktor’s hair was soft and beautiful. He braided it and secured it with a hair tie, so it wouldn’t get tangled while Viktor slept.

"Now it’s really time to sleep, you had a horrible day, didn’t you?" Yuri asked.

"I’m sorry for everything." whispered Viktor and avoided Yuri’s eyes.

"Listen, nothing that happened today is your fault Viktor. And it might not seem so at the to moment but everything will be okay." Said Yuri and placed his hands on the shoulders of the slender teenager that was sitting in front of him. He didn’t understand where did all this gentle behavior and the need to comfort the boy come from, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to relay to Viktor in any way possible that it is indeed going to be okay, he will make sure of it. 

"Yuri, I know you are already doing so much for me but can I ask for one more thing please?" Viktor asked Yuri timidly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I please today sleep in your bed? With you? I know it’s strange, but I… I just don’t want to be alone." Whispered Viktor and blushed from embarrassment.

"Okay, Viktor, I don’t mind. You can go to bed first, I still need to do a few things but I will be there soon."

"Thank you Yuri." said Viktor softly with a sad smile and disappeared in the bedroom.

*

Yuri joined Viktor in bed abou half an hour later. As soon as he crawled in the bed Viktor changed his position from lying on the back and turned on his side to be able to see Yuri.

"Can’t sleep?" Yuri asked.

"I’m still waiting for you to change your mind and kick me out. Honestly, I can’t believe I was so lucky that you walked in that office and decided I will be worth the effort."

"I just thought you needed a little help and I was ready to offer it. The thing is, we still don’t know if you will be worth the effort. I haven’t seen you skating and I quickly checked the statistics just a while ago, Yakov claimed you were very talented but you have suspiciously little achievements. You almost don’t compete. And when you do it’s such a hit or miss, either you get the gold or end up last. But I’m not going to kick you out, okay?"

"Please, trust me when I say that skating is everything to me. I don’t have anything else. I just wasn’t always as ready as I would like to be… due to… personal circumstances."

"Your father…?" asked Yuri softly.

"Yes," Viktor nodded, "he likes his drink and he doesn’t like me very much. He blames me for…many things. It was complicated. But I swear, if you let me stay with you and train me, I will be really good."

"Viktor, if you train under me, it’s going to be hard. Are you ready for that? I could always tell Yakov that we changed our mind and you would rather train with other juniors under him."

"I want to train under you Yuri, please. I was always watching you on TV. Skating is all I have and I will work hard."

"You say skating is everything for you, but you haven’t trained under me before, I will be strict with you, you will have to follow my every order, follow the meal plan I make for you, train till you can’t feel your legs anymore. Sacrifice most of your personal life and education for the sake of skating. Will you be able to do that?"

"I will do anything Yuri. Anything.’’ Viktor whispers.

"We will go to the stadium tomorrow. I want to see what you are capable of, to know what we will be working with. Yakov texted me he booked us the ice from 5 until whenever we want to leave."

"Okay." Mumbled Yuri.

"Good night Viktor. And don’t worry about anything, I will take care of you." said Yuri softly. He meant it as a promise. 

"Good night Yuri." Whispered Viktor back and he closed his eyes. Yuri kept watching his face for a while, the feminine features – soft jaw, high cheekbones, full lips and long thick lashes. The boy was beautiful like an angel. Yuri thought that was very good as judges, fans and sponsors favoured beautiful people. He was strangely excited about training the boy, the control he will have of him. The boy was so obedient. If he has half as talent as Yakov said, he will be able to make wonderful successful skater out of him. 

Yuri slept very well that night. 

*

"Wake up Viktor and get ready. We are going for a run in 10 minutes." yelled Yuri from the kitchen.

Viktor immediately jolted out of the bed and started getting ready. He felt quite rested, how long did they sleep? Oh, but it didn’t matter. He had to get ready quickly. 

In less then ten minutes he was in a kitchen, wearing grey sweatpants and white t-shirt with his hair in a tight ponytail.¨

,,Great, let’s go.’’ Yuri exclaimed with enthusiasm as they left the apartment.

Yuri set slower tempo then usually, after all Viktor was a kid and he seemed very thin, he wouldn’t be able to run as quickly as Yuri. But the goal stayed the usual 10 km a day that Yuri usually ran. They ran along Neva 5 kilometers in one direction and 5 back. As they approach 7th kilometer Yuri could tell Viktor is struggling a lot but so far he was not staying behind. He could see the sweat forming on Viktor’s forehead and the determination in his eyes. Young Viktor clearly wanted to prove himself to Yuri and it made Yuri again think what a good boy Vitya is. 

"You can make it Vitya! Only two and half kilometers to go. You are doing great!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

Viktor was getting a bit dizzy, he never really trained running, always only focusing on skating but of course it would make sense that professional skaters like Yuri run a lot. Must be great for stamina, the stamina that he was currently lacking. He watched Yuri, who was running as if it was the most effortless thing he could do. He barely even broke a sweat even though Viktor’s own t-shirt was all drenched. Yuri was always so graceful, Viktor thought.  
They finally arrived back in the apartment and Viktor collapsed on the kitchen chair. Yuri brought him a glass of water but warned him.

"Drink slowly, okay? Just a small sips. If you drink it all at once you will get sick." he said as he handed the glass to Viktor and drank from his own glass. 

Viktor nodded and drank slowly, just as Yuri told him to.

"You did very well Vitya." Yuri said as he took a seat on the other chair. "From now on, we will be running everyday. We will keep the tempo slow for now but eventually, we will speed it up a bit."

"You started calling me Vitya." Viktor blushed shyly. 

"I did, didn’t I?" Yuri asked himself. "You are such a good boy so it only felt right to use the endearment. Vitya, Vityushka…" Yuri tried testing the sound of the name rolling of his tongue. "It’s a very pretty name, it fits you well. Or do you mind?" Yuri asked as he remembered he himself wouldn’t let almost anybody call him by a pet name.

"No, I really like it when you call me like that. " said Viktor in a small, embarrassed voice.

"Good then, go have shower and I will have breakfast ready for us when you’re done." 

*

When Viktor came back to kitchen after shower in fresh clean clothes, everything smelled wonderful. There were pancakes with maple syrup and fruit, eggs and bacon, fresh bread and orange juice. Yuri was also holding a cup of coffee and bringing one for him as well. Viktor didn’t drink coffee but he wouldn’t refuse. He took the cup and took a sip.

"It’s a hot chocolate!" he smiled happily.

"Yep, no coffee for you Vitya, you are too young to get addicted to caffeine. Sit down and let’s tackle the breakfast, shall we?"

Everything was even more delicious than Viktor expected. Truth be told, he never had breakfast like this.

"It’s really delicious Yuri! Thank you." Said Viktor as he continued eating hapilly.

"I’m glad you like it Vitya. Truth be told if Lilia saw us eating this, she would throw a fit so let’s keep it just between ourselves. But I’m pretty sure you have very high metabolism, you are actually thinner then I would like you to be. I hope you will gain a little bit muscle as we train together."

"I will do my best Yuri!" Viktor said enthusiastically with his mouth full of pancakes and it made Yuri laugh.

"Great! I will go have shower, take your time with finishing breakfast, okay? No need to hurry."

After shower, Yuri got dressed up in blue jeans and a black shirt, with his hair in a messy bun. He found Viktor doing dishes in the kitchen, he approached him and petted his head.

"You really are a good boy Vitya, doing dishes without me even telling you to." Yuri said and Viktor blushed. Yuri calling him good boy felt so good, made him all warm and fuzzy. He thought about how his father never complimented him about anything.

"I’m going to meet a friend," Yuri continued, "There is food in the fridge and in the freezer, if you get hungry, feel free to pick up anything. You can watch the TV or use computer, there isn’t any password. As I said, this is your home now, you don’t have to worry about me minding you using something, okay? And we need to exchange phone numbers, so that you can call me in case something happens."

"I don’t have a phone." Viktor mumbled.

"Oh, you don’t?" Yuri was surprised.

"I never got any and if I had some money I used it on skates or ice time. I couldn’t really afford to buy a phone." Confessed Viktor embarrassed.

"I see. It’s okay Vitya. If anything happens, knock at the lady next door and ask her to call me, okay? She has my number. She is home all the time and she won’t mind."

"Okay, you know, you don’t have to worry about me, I will be okay." Viktor assured him while smiling sweetly.  
"I know you will. When I come back, we will go to the stadium, so be ready okay?"

"Yes, Yuri. Have a good time." Viktor said as he walked him to the door.

"See you later Vitya." Said Yuri as he caressed Viktor’s cheek and left.

Viktor was a bit sad Yuri left but decided to put his time to a good use. He will finish washing the dishes and he saw there was a lot of laundry to do in a bathroom, there was washer and dryer in the apartment so he will be able to do that as well. 

*

"Mila! How are you?" asked Yuri as he hugged her tightly.

"Yuri! Good, good. I missed you!" said Mila as she hugged him back. They said down at the outside table of a café and order two cappuccinos.

"I must tell you, it’s been a strange two days, today and yesterday. I got a kid living with me now." 

"A kid? I thought you were gay Yuri!" gasped Mila surprised.

"Sush, it’s not my kid. He is thirteen and his father send him to Yakov to be trained. But he couldn’t stay with Yakov so I decided to let him stay with me and be the one who trains him." Yuri explained.

"That’s… unexpected. Yuri, I thought you didn’t want to train any juniors." 

"Yakov says he is special, that he can even jump quads. Honestly his skating history is a bit underwhelming but that could have been caused by his family environment." 

"So you didn’t even see him skate yet?" Mila asked.

"No, I didn’t. But we have an ice time later in the evening."

"Oh my god, Yuri, I can’t believe you are doing this. The boy must be special."

"We will see about his skating abilities soon, but I have confidence I can work with him. He is very sweet, obedient, and hard-working. He has long silvery blond hair, milky white skin and big blue eyes, very symmetrical face. He is very petite and dainty. Could be mistaken for girl very easily." Yuri described him.

"If he can skate, sponsors and judges will love him, won’t they?"

"Exactly. We both know that skating is not just about abilities, but also about the looks and the charisma. He is more of a Russian fairy then I ever was."

"Apart from his personality, he does seem to be a bit like you." Mila joked.

"I know," he chuckled. "I really think it is going to be exciting to train and shape somebody. But him, reminding me of myself, that could be part of the reason why I took him in. " said Yuri.

On the way home, Yuri dropped by electronics shop because he decided to buy Viktor a phone. He chose one of the new samsungs, it was silver and had a nice big display. He also bought a baby blue case with silver roses for it, it was a bit girly but the motive just reminded Yuri of Viktor. He hoped Viktor would like it. 

*

When Viktor heard the key in the lock he hurried to the door. 

"Yuri, you are back!" he exclaimed happily as he hugged Yuri who was very much surprised by the sudden display of affection.

"Of course I’m back Vitya." He hugged the boy back and drew comforting circles on the small of his back. He was starting to wonder what kind of life did Viktor have before. Viktor was glad Yuri didn’t push him away, he enjoyed being hugged for a while longer and then pulled away to see Yuri’s face.

"It’s nice to have somebody welcoming me home, Vitya." He said as he caressed the younger boy’s cheek, who leaned in into the caress. "But now, go get your things and let’s get to the stadium."

"Yes Yuri." Said Viktor softly and hurried into his room to get his bag.

*

"You will have ballet lesson led by Lilia with other skaters, after that come to the ice." Yuri said.

"Okay, Yuri." Viktor agreed. Yuri led him in the direction of changing rooms and showed him where the dancing studio is, then he left.

*

Yuri hoped his little protégé was doing okay, because Lilia was not exactly easy to deal with. He had his own share of her lectures when he was younger. The training has been tough but it had brought the results. He was very grateful to her because he was sure she had helped him to get those golden medals.

He was practicing his jumps when Viktor came to the ice rink. He just perfectly landed his triple axel and skated to the edge of the rink. 

"Viktor, how was the ballet lesson? I hope Lilia wasn’t too harsh…" Yuri worried aloud.

"It was amazing! She moves like a swan, or a fairy! I had a lot of fun." Viktor was beaming with excitement and it made Yuri laugh aloud.

"I’m glad to hear that Vitya." Yuri said and caressed Viktor’s head. Something about the boy made Yuri constantly want to touch him, sometimes to comfort him, sometimes to praise him. Viktor almost jumping from excitement was just too adorable. 

"I can’t wait for the next lesson! We will be doing pirouettes." Viktor exclaimed and improvised one pirouette on the spot. Yes, Viktor was way too adorable, Yuri thought.

"Pirouettes, you say? That’s awesome. I hope you aren’t too tired after the ballet lesson though. We still have skating to do. Come on, put your skates on."

"Yes, Yuri."

"Vitya, today, I would just like to asses your level of skating. I could have looked at the videos online but I didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Also, I wanted the first time I see you skating to be live. So I want you to pick up any program that you learned in the past and liked it, it doesn’t have to be your own. Just pick something you like and skate it for me. You can do it even without the music, right?" 

"Sure!" Viktor said as he finished tying up his skates. Viktor then skated a few test rounds around the rink to get used to the space.

"Vitya, just start when you are ready." Yuri said and Viktor nodded, then he skated to the center of the rink and stroke a pose.  
It was a pose that Yuri was very familiar with, Agape from his senior debut had a start like this. Yuri was just thinking that that can’t be it, there is no way this thirteen-year-old will attempt Agape but he was wrong. This was Agape and the way Viktor was skating it was beautiful, the jumps were downgraded and the moves more raw then when Yuri skated it but he could almost hear the music Viktor was making with his moves.   
It was time for the last jump – toe loop and Viktor decided to make it a quad, he was giving this skate his everything, he knew he couldn’t skate as beautifully or elegantly as Yuri but he wanted to show him his true feelings. He was fan of Yuri since he saw him skate Agape on the TV, Yuri was the reason Viktor started to take skating seriously.   
Yuri’s skating was the most beautiful thing he ever saw and he dreamed he could one day be like that and stand on the same ice as Yuri. Skating was what kept him sane when his mother died and his father picked up the drink. When his father send him to Petersburg to meet Yakov he secretly hoped he could meet Yuri. And Yuri actually showing up in Yakov’s office when his fate was being decided and stepping in to become Viktor’s couch was a miracle. He wanted to tell it all to Yuri but he couldn’t. But he could show him with his skating, he could show Yuri what he meant to him. He landed the jump cleanly and proceeded through the step sequence to the last combination spin and then the pose, bend backwards with hands praying to the god he didn’t believe in that Yuri will accept this wordless confession. But he couldn’t hold this pose long, Agape was too much of a strain, he felt his legs give in as he collapsed on the ice.   
Yuri was next to him in a second, picking him up in his arms. He didn’t want to make Yuri carry him but his legs were shaking and wouldn’t listen to him.

"Vitya, Vityushka, are you okay?" asked Yuri with worried voice as he carried him of the ice. 

Viktor clutched in his hand Yuri’s t-shirt. "Yuri, did I do well?" Viktor whispered. "Can I stay with you? Am I… am I worth the effort?" he struggled to make these sentences. 

Yuri kissed him in the hair as he sit with Viktor on his lap on one of the benches. 

"Zvyozdochka moya, you did so well, so well Vityushka." Another kiss in the hair. ,,Shhh, don’t cry I wouldn’t send you away, I told you I will take care of you." Yuri was comforting him cradling him on his lap. "You are worth all the effort, you did so well solnyshko."

Those kind words were just too much for Viktor and Yuri was so gentle with his touches. Viktor couldn’t even remember when was the last time anybody showed this much affection to him. He couldn’t help it, his emotions were overwhelming him and he started to cry.

"I… I skated it for you Yuri." Viktor tried to explain between sobs.

"I could feel it, zvyozdochka." Said Yuri softly and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Vityushka, you are such a good boy, you did so well." Viktor was feeling all warm from those words of praise and endearments. He hugged Yuri back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears, this is my second time posting here and I would be very thankful for any kudos or comments. I plan to make this fic a several chapters but I'm not sure yet how long it will be exactly.
> 
> In fiction, I really like relationship with power imbalance. In this story, relationship between Yuri (24) and Viktor (13) will be exactly like that. I don't encourage anything like this in real life, this is just a fantasy. 
> 
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker and I have no beta. All mistakes are mine and I'm deeply sorry for them.
> 
> And now the russian endearments:  
> Zvyozdochka moya - my little star  
> solnyshko - little sun


End file.
